Legend of Zelda: Hero of Waves
by Tetra1143
Summary: Takes place after Wind Waker. On Outset, all is calm. Link and Tetra are now married, and have one son, Finn. Little does the family know, Finn is a new Hero. But they won't know until the decide to take their son onto the high seas. Now, it is Finn's turn to try and save the Great Sea. If his father could do it, can he? I have permission to write about Finn and Shelli. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finn and Shelli- BeagleTsuin does :)**

**Their clothes are in BeagleTsuin's drawings on Devianart. You should check them out! They're great!**

* * *

The dark night breeze blew quietly around the Hero's home. Outset hadn't changed much. The island itself was quiet, all but the house farthest to the east. There, lived the Hero of Winds, and his family. There, outside was a small pony, attempting to peer into the window. To side the house was the Hero, his sister, his grandma, and his beloved son. His wife, Tetra, was in her pirate ship talking to the crew. The Hero, by the name Link, was frantically trying to put his son, Finn, in bed before his wife came back. Aryll, his younger sister, was talking to her grandma about the day. About an hour later, the house fell silent, with everyone asleep.

Early the next morning, Finn, who's hair was in the style like his father, but a bit darker and zagged at the end, sneaked out of his room, and into his parents room. Finn's skin was about the same olive like skin like his mother. Finn climbed into the bed, and onto his father. His father had said many times, to wait till he got up, but Finn never listened. He pulled the sheets back to where it showed his father's skin, then started scratching him. There where already scratches and bruises on his back due to Finn waking him. His father quickly woke up.

"Finn! I'm awake!" He said to his son.

Finn then jumped off the bed and ran out the door to greet his Aunt Aryll. Link sighed.

"Finn wake you up again?" asked a weary voice behind him.

Link turned his head, looking at his precious wife next to him. Link nodded. Tetra smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Link, I love you." said Tetra in his ear.

"I know. You don't know what a privilege it is to hear that every day. Especially from you." said Link.

Tetra smiled.

"We should probable get up before Finn comes back." said Link

"I agree." said Tetra

Link and Tetra climbed out of bed. Link wore his everyday, dark green tunic, with a white long sleeve shirt on under neath. He wore white leggings, brown boots, and a green hat. Now that he was older, he had two earrings on his left ear and one on his right. Tetra wore her everyday clothes which consisted of her hair up in a roll on her head, her bandana around her neck, and her top was sleeveless and left her stomach showing. She wore a red cloth that served as a belt and her pants stopped short at her knees. There was a line at the bottom of her pants that left a white margin on the bottom. She also wore a sort of rag with her pants where she could hide knives and stuff for sneaking around. When Link and Tetra got down stairs, Finn was already eating breakfast and Aryll was getting stuff ready for the day.

"Morning you two." said Grandma.

"Good Morning." said Link.

"Finn, what have I told you about waking your father up?" asked Tetra.

"You told me not to." whispered Finn.

"Exactly Finn." said Tetra.

Finn nodded and looked at his mother sadly. Tetra sighed. Finn had been reluctant to listen to his mother. When Finn finished breakfast, he ran right out the door.

"He is a lot like you." commented Link

Tetra looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." she said looking at the door where he ran out.

* * *

**Just a little bit of background and description. Now, the rest of the Chapter is in Finn's POV.**

* * *

I ran out the door, excited to go and play with Galiot, my pony. He was right where I left him, tied up near the house. When he saw me approaching, he started to pull at the rope.

"Calm down Galiot!" I said, laughing.

"Finn!" called my mother from the porch.

"Darn it. I thought I got away." whispered Finn.

Galiot stopped pulling at stood still.

"Be right back." whispered Finn.

I ran back to the porch of the house. There, was my mother.

"Finn, you need to change out of your PJs." said Tetra.

I looked down, noticing this.

"Okay." I whispered quietly.

I ran back up stairs quickly changing. I wore my everyday long sleeve shirt that had the Triforce symbol on it. I also wore my white leggings and brown boot like dad!

I walked back down stairs.

"Thank you Finn." said Tetra

I walked out the door, onto my home island, Outset. I looked over at the sea. My parents where getting ready to leave to the seas. They never take me though. I sighed, then walked over to where Galiot was supposed to be tied up. He wasn't there.

"Galiot?!" I called frantically.

Galiot then came out of now where, charging at me playfully.

"Ah!" I yelled when Galiot hit me.

I stumbled to the ground with Galiot next to me. He always got untied, somehow. I got to my feat, then patted Galiot on the head. After about a few hours of riding with Galiot, my mother called me again.

"Finn!" said Tetra

"Coming!" I called back

Galiot raced back toward the house. When I got closer to the house, I noticed the pirates where already on the ship and my parents where waiting on the porch. I jumped off Galiot and raced over to them.

"Alright Finn, We are going to be gone for awhile." said Tetra

I looked away, sadly. I have always been on this island. I want to go somewhere!

"Finn, don't look upset. You are coming with us." said Link

My head snapped up, looking at my dad. Aunt Aryll and Grandma looked at Link.

"What?" asked Aryll

"Yep. It's about time he came with us. He's old enough." said Tetra

Aryll and Grandma looked worried. They didn't think it was a good idea. I nodded. I wanted to go!

"Alright Finn, let's go. Galiot, come on." said Tetra

The small family walked to Tetra's pirate ship. I was finally going on an adventure! This will be fun!

* * *

**Okay, First chapter kind of sucked, I know. But Chapter 2 will be better. I promise! Anyway, please leave a review!****I want suggestions too!**

**~Tetra1143**


	2. Chapter 2: Finn's ability

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finn BeagleTsuin does. :)**

* * *

The ocean air filled Finn's nose. This was his first time away from Outset. He was excited. Finn watched as Outset grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Finn, come on. It's time for bed." said Tetra.

Finn turned around to face his mother. Finn nodded and followed his mother down, bellow deck. Tetra lead him to one of the rooms, that where empty. There, was a small bed, and a sword hung up on the wall. Finn looked up at the sword.

"What's that?" asked Finn, curiously.

"That, is the Wave Sword." answered Link, who had just walked in.

Finn turned to face him. Link smiled and helped Tetra put him into bed.

"Who was it used by?" asked Finn.

"That, is a story for another time. Not now though." said Tetra.

"Aww..." complained Finn.

Once Finn was asleep, Tetra and Link set their course toward Windfall. It was going to take a few days to get there. The Crew was already asleep, and Link was getting ready for bed. Tetra, was above deck looking out at the sea. It had been a long day, but she too wondered about the sword in Finn's room. What was it's purpose? Link walked above deck, already for bed. Link looked at Tetra.

"Link? What was the sword in Finn's room?" asked Tetra.

"The sword is the sword of the Hero of Waves. It was used by the Hero who also helped save the Hyrule Kingdom. He isn't spoken of in legends because he is only born when two of the Triforce holders are the parents." explained Link.

"Oh, I was just wondering." said Tetra.

Link and Tetra then went to bed, forgetting about the world, loving one another. The next morning Link and Tetra got up early to start manning the ship. Tetra and the crew worked until Finn got up, which was about an hour later. Link lifted Finn onto his shoulders.

"Hey Dad! Where are we heading?" asked Finn.

"We were thinking you would like Windfall Island." said Link happily.

"Yeah!" cheered Finn.

Finn jumped off his father's shoulders and ran over to Galiot.

"Hey! Galiot! We are heading to Windfall Island!" said Finn.

Galiot grunted in agreement. Finn ran off somewhere below deck. Link smiled, then continued with his work.

"Ship Ahoy!" called Mako, who was at the crows nest. Link raced over to the rails, spotting the ship. It was approaching quickly.

"Tetra! Ship!" called Link.

Tetra raced over, spotting the same ship. She drew her sword. Link drew his.

"Finn! Stay below deck!" yelled Tetra.

Finn was below deck playing with Galiot. What was going on? Finn slowly walked up the stairs, hearing the clashing of swords. Finn's eyes widened. Pirates where attacking the ship! Finn spotted his mother fighting with another person, probable the captain. Finn raced back downstairs. He ran into his room, slamming the door shut. He didn't know what to do! Finn paced around his room, Galiot watching nervously.

"What are we going to do? Maybe we can help! No, I could get hurt." said Finn.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and in came a pirate, not one that he knew. Finn yelped and raced past the pirate with Galiot close behind him. Finn ran up the stairs and onto the deck. He ran into another pirate. Finn yelped. He was surrounded by the pirates from the other side. Finn clenched his fists. Finn closed his eyes tight. He was scared. Finn let out a scream, then, suddenly the waves came up on all sides of the ship then crashed down onto the opposite team. The Pirates where then pulled off the ship, and dragged into the ocean. Everyone that was Tetra's crew was still dry and Finn opened his eyes. Link and Tetra stared at their son in amazement. Finn can control waves? That can't be right. Link walked over to Finn, who was still trembling in fear.

"Finn, are you okay?" asked Link.

Finn looked at Link, with tears in his eyes. Finn was still scared, he didn't know what had just happened. He ran over to Tetra, putting his head under her rag.

"Finn, what happened?" asked Tetra Picking him up off the ground, his head out of her rag.

Tetra held Finn, walking back down below deck. Link close behind her. Tetra walked into Finn's room. Finn crawled over to his bed, then looked at his parents. Tetra patted his head.

"I...I don't...know...what happened." cried Finn.

Tetra held Finn closer. Her son was trembling and tears rolled off his face.

"It's okay Finn. I promise." whispered Tetra.

About an hour of Tetra calming Finn down, he fell asleep. Tetra lay him bed, and Link tucked him in. Tetra walked over to the sword that hung on Finn's wall.

"Do you think that Finn could be the next Hero of Waves?" asked Tetra.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet. Not exactly at least." said Link.

"You saw what happened today. Finn made the waves drag the pirates off the ship. He has to be it." said Tetra.

"Yeah, but we still aren't sure yet." said Link.

"Right." said Tetra.

Link and Tetra walked out of Finn's room, thinking about the event that happened. It was only morning. Tetra sighed. Finn might be the Hero of Waves. That, she was convinced of. Link had said that the Hero of Waves is only born when two holders of the Triforce have a child. Only know did Tetra realize that Link had the Triforce of Courage, and Tetra had the Triforce of Wisdom. Tetra sighed. Finn, her son, was a Hero, just like his father. Link continued helping the crew work but was also thinking the same thing Tetra was. If Finn was the Hero of Waves, he will have to learn how to use a sword and Link would want to be the one to train him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the 2nd Chapter! It was not boring! or was it? Your choice! I bet you didn't see that coming, no? Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks again for reading!**

**~Tetra1143**


End file.
